We Meet Again
by fanbade14
Summary: Beck never thought he would see the girl he used to love again or that she would be his best friend and much less that he would fall for her again but this time she would fall too. Bade whit a little bit of Cabbie and maybe Tandre Rated T just to be safe, Read and Review but please be respectful
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story takes place in the future, Robbie and Beck are 22 years old and they have jobs, this is a Bade story though Beck and Jade never date, in this story when they were in Hollywood Arts Beck was in love whit Jade but she had a boyfriend, Robbie and Cat start dating and thanks to that Beck and Andre met Jade and Tori but they were not friends, after prom Jade moved to San Francisco, and the rest of the gang moved to New York, Beck was the only one who remained in the acting (and Jade but that come later) Tori is a singer, Andre a musician, Cat is a kindergarten teacher and Robbie works in a very important company(I really don't know in what exactly) but he is expert in special effects and sometimes helps in movies. Oh and this story is kind of OoC **

**So yeah, tell me what you think, and sorry for my bad writing, I'm from Mexico so yeah sorry**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Victorious or any of the characters ****  
**

Beck's POV

Today its Robbie's birthday, he's 22 years old now, I remember when I met him back on the years of Hollywood Arts, he was in love of this girl Cat but he never told her, everyone knew except her, I remember told him that he have to tell her and try to be happy whit her (because I knew from a great source that she was in love whit him), but he told me the same thing about Jade so I leave him alone, you see Jade is Cat's best friend, I was in love whit her the last year at Hollywood Arts, she was beautiful, whit perfect white skin and long black hair whit colors in it, she always wears black and love coffee, black whit two sugars, I remember because I lose a bet whit her and I have to buy her coffee for two months, she was perfect, the only problem was Ryder Daniels a hot and perfect guy who she date until prom when that jerk break her heart, after that she moved to San Francisco whit her parents and I never hear about her after that. Robbie on the other side tell Cat about his love at prom and they start dating, they have been together 4 years now, they love each other so much that when Robbie and I moved to NY she came whit us and moved in the same building whit Tori (her friend from Hollywood Arts), she agreed because of Andre, she can deny it all the time she wants but we know that she is in love whit him since high school.

"I'm going to cook for Robbie's birthday if you don't mind Cat" Tori says

"Only if I bake the cake" Cat answered

"Perfect" says Tori

"Guys I really don't want a huge party, can you just…" says Robbie

"Andre, Beck, what are you guys doing?" Tori interrupt

"Watching the game" Andre answered in an obvious voice

"NO you have to do something for Robbie's big party" Tori says

"But I just… I say that… oh forget it" Robbie says

You see I live in an apartment in NY whit my best friend Robbie, Cat and Tori live in from of our apartment and Andre live whit is crazy grandmother in her house a few blocks from our building so he practically live here.

"Come on 'dre, lets help whit the party" I say to Andre

"…ok, but only because the game is over" Andre answer me

"I thought you were gonna say `only because of Robbie'" I say

"Yeah that can work too" Andre says

We both laugh and start helping whit the party; I believe it's going to be a good party.

* * *

"Andre put your fits out of the table!" Tori scream

"Damn woman" Andre answer

It was 8 p.m and the people start coming, they always came two hours later anyway the important thing is that they are here. Everything was going great, Tori is a great party planner, she was pretty cool too kinda bossy but not too much to the point you can possibly hate this girl, I really don't why we weren't friends in school, oh well.

"You look like a married couple" I tell them

"Shut uuuup" "Dude" Tori and Andre say at the same time

I just laugh and enjoy the party, there was a lot of people I didn't see in years most of them were from Hollywood Arts the other were from Robbie's work and his family, the party was awesome and I was having so much fun until I see someone very familiar, someone I never thought I would see again and much less in Robbie's party, someone really important for me…Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three reviews for the first chapter? That's awesome guys! Thank you so much this means a lot to me :') I will update as soon as I have a chance, maybe I will update tomorrow**

**Well here is chapter 2, again sorry for any mistake writing**

**Oh and sorry if the chapters are a little short, I will try to make them longer**

Beck's POV

"Jadey Jadey! Over here!" Cat screams at Jade

Jade, Jade West, JADE! I couldn't believe that she was here, in Robbie's party, in my house, in New York! She was supposed to be in San Francisco, I need to talk to someone, but who? I mean Robbie is whit Cat and Cat is whit Jade, Tori has no idea I am, I mean I was in love of Jade….I _was _right? Was as if not anymore right? Right? Right of course I _was_, was I? I need to talk whit Andre. I see him next to the kitchen whit some girl so I pull him into my room

"DUDE! What was that for? You just ruined one awesome date whit Kiko" Andre complains

"I need to talk to you… wait did you just say Kiko?" I tell him

"Yes Kiko, the girl I met years ago but couldn't have a date whit thanks to Lane who…"

"Ok that's not important" I interrupt "The reason I brought you her is because I need to talk to you"

"About…?" Andre says

"About Jade" I tell him

"Jade West?" he question

"Yes" I answer

"What about her"

"She's here"

"Wow that's weird" he says

"I know, I think Cat invite her" I tell him

"Probably, but you're over her, right?" Andre ask me

"Great, because there's this girl I want you to meet…" Andre says

"Dude!" I interrupt him

"Too soon?" Andre says

"Maybe" I tell him

"Ok let's enjoy the party k?" Andre ask me

"K" I tell him, but I'm still thinking about Jade, I really want to know why she is in NY and not SF like I thought, well I guess I have to ask her. Andre and I get out of the room when I run into some girl

"Oh sorry…Beck?" the mysterious girl ask

"Jade?" I ask her

We stare each other's eyes for a while (too long I must say) until Cat interrupt us with Robbie by her side

"Beck guess who's back in NY? Jade!" Cat says, well screams

"I can see that Cat" I tell her, after an awkward moment Robbie ask Jade why she was in NY, she tell us that she was going to start in a movie here in NY but the movie got canceled because the director spend all the money of the movie in the game so there was no money for the movie so she was going back to SF but she was so in love with NY that she decide to stay here, the only problem it's that she doesn't have a place to stay then Cat suggest that she should stay in her apartment with her and Tori

"I will love to do that, thanks Cat but is Tori ok with that?" Jade ask Cat

"Ok with what?" Tori, who came from nowhere, ask

"Whit Jade moving in our apartment" Cat tell Tori

"Oh! That's an awesome idea, come on lets show you the place" Tori says

"Ok!" "Yay!" the girls says while walking to their apartment

"Looks like Jade is going to be your neighbor" Andre tells me

"Looks like that" I tell him

I sight, this was going to be really weird, but why? I was over Jade it doesn't have to be weird and if it was I'm going to make sure it's not because I love Jade but not that way not any more and I know she doesn't love me that way and I don't blame her after what I did to her...


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3, sorry for any mistake writing, i hope you like it:)**

Jade's POV

I was going to be Beck's neighbor, Beck that hot and perfect guy that I hate in high school, why do I hate him? Well that's a long story but I will get that later. I really don't want to be around Beck, it's weird, so weird, so weird that I really want to be around him, I really miss him I mean hate him, yes hate, God I hate this, I hate him!

"Jade? Are you ok?" Cat ask me

"Yes, yes I'm fine, I was just thinking that this place is awesome!" I answered

"I know right" Tori says

"We really have to tanks Beck for this, he is the one who got us this apartment" Cat says

Ugh Beck, I really hate him, more than I hate Tori back in high school of course I don't hate her know…well sometimes

"Jade, why do you hate Beck so much?" Cat suddenly ask me

"What? What makes you think I hate him?" I tell her

"Because you just say 'Ugh Beck, I really hate him" Tori explains

"I say that?" I ask, apparently I thought out loud

"Just tell us why do you hate him?" Cat ask me impatient

"No!" I say

"Why not?" Tori ask me

"Because I don't want to" I say

"Please" Cat say putting her puppy eyes

"Fineee!" I sighed "It all started a few years ago in the prom of Hollywood Arts…

_Flashback_

" _Beck? Beck are you here" I ask while I enter to the black box theater, I got a text from Beck who told me to met him here_

"_Jade, there's something you need to know" Beck says in a serious tone _

"_Beck it's everything all right?" I ask him_

"_Rider is cheating on you" he says_

"_What? That can't be possible" I couldn't believe him, Rider would never cheat on me never that has no sense, but why would Beck lie to me?_

"_Jade I know this is too much but you have to believe me" Beck tries to convince me_

"_Why? Why would I believe you? You hate Ride, you…" I try to confront him but he interrupted me_

"_I know I hate him but…" he sighed "The only thing I want is to see you happy and if I Rider makes you happy then I'm ok with your relationship, but he doesn't" Beck says_

"_How do you know?" I ask him_

"_Because he's cheating on you, I saw him kissing another girl" Beck says _

_I couldn't believe it, Rider kissing another girl, this was too much I couldn't stand it and I couldn't stop my tears neither, Beck gets close to me and hugs me, I let my tears fall in his shirt, I feel safe in his arms and for a moment… I like it, I like being on his arms, I stop crying and just stay there for a couple of seconds until we both pull apart and look at each other's eyes, I stare his chocolate brown eyes and he stare to my blue eyes until ours lips touch, it was like magic, like fireworks or butterflies, it feel so right but so wrong at the same time but we couldn't stop it, I didn't want to stop it but it did, it stop but it doesn't stop because of one of us, it stop thanks to Rider…_

"_Dude! What's going on?" Rider ask a little shock _

"_Rider I… I can explain this… I…" _

"_You know what? Save it, I don't want to hear it" Ride says while walking away_

"_Jade I'm sorry this was…" Beck says_

"_A mistake, a mistake that will not happen again" I interrupt him and walk away without saying anything else. _

_End of flashback _

… after that I moved to San Francisco with my family and never talk to him until this night" I explain them

"Wow, you and Beck kiss?" Tori ask me

"Yep" I answer

"This is so exiting! And, romantic and and…" Cat star saying exiting

"No no no no no no no no no, this is not exiting or romantic this is nothing, ok? Nothing, it happen a lot of time ago and we both get over it" I explain

"Do you guys talk about it?" Tori ask me

"No" I say

"Then how do you know he get over it?" she ask

"Because I just know ok" I say

"But what if Beck didn't get over it? What if…" Tori say

"If Beck didn't get over it is_ his_ problem not mine" I answer "Now can we please stop talking about it? I'm really tired" I say

"Ok" "Sure" Tori and Cat say at the same time, we kept looking the apartment and then we put my stuffs in the empty room that now is mine, but I couldn't stop thinking on what Tori says, what if Beck didn't get over it?


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV

_What if Beck didn't get over it?_

I couldn't sleep thinking on that, but why? , I don't care is Beck get over it or not, like I say it's Beck's problem not mine, it's not like I like him or something, because I don't, I don't like him were not even friends so… I don't care.

I hear the doorbell ring, I wait to Tori to open the door because Cat sleeps and it's like she's dead, she doesn't hear anything, the doorbell rings again, and again, and again, and it getting annoying, seriously what going on with Tori? Can't she understand that there's someone in the door? Oooh right Tori it's not here. Man I really don't want to get out of bed, but I have to if I don't want to hear that stupid noise. I walk to the door and when I open it there he was… Beck

"Oh! Hi Jade" Beck says

"Hi" I say

"So how you been?" He ask

"Fine, and you?" I ask him

"Great, thanks" he answer

We don't say anything and I swear you can literally feel the awkwardness in the room

"You…want to come in?" I ask him

"Oh no thanks, I just… I… am, Tori sent me here to wake you up because the breakfast is ready" Beck says

"Breakfast?" I ask

"Yep, in our apartment" he says

"Why did Tori go to your apartment to make breakfast when she can make it here?" I ask him

"I don't know, she says she likes our kitchen better than hers" he answer

"Oh, ok, I just wake Cat up" I tell him

"Ok" he says

"Ok" I say

After a little of more awkward silent he walks away and I slowly close the door

"Wow, that was awkward" Cat says from behind me

"AHHHHH! CAT! You scared me!" I says

"Yeah,… Let's go to breakfast" Cat says and starts jumping out of the apartment

I will never understand her

Beck's POV

That's was really awkward, like really awkward, but It will not be awkward again, I'm gonna make sure about that, I'm going to spend the full day with her if it's necessary, or the all week, I don't care how much it long but I'm going to get back her friendship.

I was lost in my thoughts when I hear the door open

"Beck? I thought you were in your apartment" Jade ask

"Ammm yes I was supposed to be there but I… I preferred to stay here and wait for you guy" Beck says

"That's so sweet thanks Beck, well lets go" Cat says in a happy voice, Jade just stares at my

We walk to my apartment, awkward felt in the room until we reach my apartments door

"Jade wait" I stop her before she can enter the room

"I'll be inside" Cat says

"Listen Jade I… I really want to be friends and I really really don't want to have more awkward moments with you so I propose to go out all day like friend" I tell her

"And do what?" Jade ask me

"I don't know, going to the movies, go to a restaurant, get some coffee" I offer her

"Sounds great, I like it, after we eat I'll go get ready and we go, ok?" she says

"Sure" I tell her

She smiles and I smile at her, we stay in silent but I wasn't an awkward silent, it was better and I like it, she open the door and we get in to have breakfast. I don't know why but I believe that this day was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know you think that this chapter was going to be a full day of Bade but I haven't finish that chapter yet and I don't want to leave you guys without a chapter this weekend so yeah I hope you like it, it's a little short but it's something a little important**

**Oh and I'm sorry for the last chapter, I read it and I realized that it had several spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, because if I did I would give Victorious a proper ending**

Jade's POV

After breakfast I go to my apartment and get in the shower, I was choosing what to wear but I couldn't find anything, I was really stressed so I didn't see Cat behind me

"Can't find anything?" Cat ask from behind me

"AAAHH! Why did you do that?!" I ask her well scream at her, what? She scared me!

"I'm sorry, but… you seem a little stressed about your date with Beck" Cat tell me

"I'm not stressed ok? I… I just don't know what to wear, and it's not a date, we're just going out like friends" I lie to her, I was really stressed, I just didn't know why

"You want some help?" She ask

"No" I told her but she came in and help me anyway

"I say I was fine" I

"I know, I just want you to wear something nice" Cat simply said

"Oh so I never dress nice?" I ask her

"You know what I meant" Cat tells me

I didn't answer, I know what she meant and she know I was playing, I take my phone and star playing IconPopQuiz, Cat says I'm traumatized with this game, I play for a while until Cat clear her throat, I look up

"Where do you guys gonna go?" she ask me

"I don't know, to the movies, dinner, coffee…" I answered

"So it's something casual" she says but I think she was just thinking out loud so I didn't answer and keep playing

"How about this?" she ask me, I look up again and she was holding some navy pants and a black blouse a little transparent but not too much and a black high heels

"You can wear it with golden jewelry and a black jacket" she told me

"I like it" I tell her, I really like it and its perfect because its black, well most of it, so I grab it and go to the bathroom

Beck's POV

After breakfast I go to shower and I start get ready for my full day of Jade, I was wearing some jeans a white shirt with a black jacket ad combat boots, I was fixing my hair when Robbie came into my room

"Hey" he says

"Hey"

"Are you nervous?" he asks me

"A little bit, nothing serious but you know" I told him

"Yeah I know, I mean you used to have a crush on Jade and know you're going on a date with her…"

"YOU USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON JADE!?" Tori ask from behind Robbie

_Shit, _I thought

"Yeah, but it's over now and we it's not a date, we're just going out has friends, now can you please let me get ready?" I told them

"Riiiiiiiigth" "Sure" Tori and Robbie say while walk away, I sight, I don't know if it a good thing that Tori know about my little crush on Jade, I mean Tori it's a good friend and everything but she can get a little crazy and if she wants Jade and I to be together, trust me she would do anything and with anything I mean anything to get us to be together ANYTHING. The problem is that... Maybe I do want Tori to get a little crazy about it.

**Also, I don't remember how it's named but I'm going to write the names of the people who review the chapters starting from this one, it's a way to thank you guy for your reviews, it means a lot to me really I didn't think I was going to get 10 reviews in only 4 chapters, and although there not a lot they mean a lot to me:')**


End file.
